


Class Action

by jamgrl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam is a flirt, Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Warlock Dowling, Post-Canon, Soft Boys, Warlock is sweet, husband cameo, law students, pure silliness honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamgrl/pseuds/jamgrl
Summary: How could Warlock possibly concentrate on law homework when it had to be done with his hot classmate, Adam?
Relationships: Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	Class Action

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the GO-Events Discord NSFW Writing Game for the prompt "I Hope This Doesn't Awaken Something in Me", with the challenge of writing a ficlet with 500 words or less! This is my first ever non-Aziraphale/Crowley fic! (Thanks to everyone in the Discord for such a fun game and for all of your lovely words, #Adorelock).

Warlock’s partner for the Property Law assignment was Adam Young. 

Law School was hard enough, why did he have to get paired with _Adam Young?_

Adam was one of those people who was instantly liked by everyone he met. And it was obvious why. He was clever and funny and charming. And, well, the guy was _gorgeous_ , with his cherubic curls and his chiseled jawline. 

That was the problem. How was Warlock going to be able to concentrate on Property Law when he had to work with _Adam?_

How was he going to be able to concentrate on Property Law when Adam was in _his flat?_

His fears were validated when concentration proved _very challenging_ as he stared at his textbook, reading the same paragraph over and over again, very aware of Adam’s hot (figuratively and literally) body sitting on the floor next to him as they both leaned against Warlock’s couch, stapled court case pages and open notebooks spread out in front of them.

They’d been working for hours and not making a lot of progress, and Warlock was starting to go cross-eyed.

“D’ya ever wonder if it’s all worth it?” Adam suddenly asked, gesturing vaguely at the mess in front of them.

“What? Law school?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t wonder. I know it is. Once I have this degree, I’ll never have to depend on my parents again. I can stay far away from them.”

Adam looked at Warlock with genuine concern, and Warlock immediately regretted oversharing. 

“I’m sorry. That you don’t have a good relationship with your parents, I mean.”

Warlock looked down, feeling himself flushing. He unfolded his legs, hoping the feeling would return to them. “It’s nothing, really.”

“You’ll do well,” Adam assured. Warlock looked at Adam, a little surprised. “Because you’re so clever,” he added. 

Adam rested his arm on the couch, then, just behind Warlock. As if he was putting his arm around him, but not quite. Warlock looked to Adam’s arm, and then to Adam.

“I’m sorry- is this a come on?”

“That depends,” Adam said. “Do you want it to be?”

Warlock wasn’t entirely sure what happened, after that. What exact sequence of events occurred that ended with him tangled up in his sheets and naked with Adam Young from his Law programme. 

It wasn’t a _bad_ sequence of events. It was actually a very _nice_ sequence of events. 

But it was also exactly the reason Warlock hadn’t wanted to be paired with Adam- they had wasted valuable work time, and the assignment was nearly due!

When Warlock expressed as much to Adam, he shrugged it off.

“A friend owes me a favor,” he said. 

He made a phone call.

“ _What d’you want?”_ said an irritated voice that tickled Warlock’s memory in an eerie way.

“Me and my mate could use help on a law assignment.”

“ _No.”_

The sound of indistinguishable bickering with a posh someone could be heard in the background, and then, _“Oh, alright, alright. Where shall we meet, then?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr ([jamgrlsblog](https://jamgrlsblog.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
